Limbo
|artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Sweat 2 (Mashup) |dg = / (Classic) (Sweat) |mashup = Unlockable |alt = Sweat |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Sweat/Mashup) |pc = Yellow/Green (Classic) Green (Sweat) |gc = Red/Pink (Classic) Yellow (Sweat) |lc = Green (Classic) Orange (Sweat/Mashup) |pictos = 110 (Classic) 126 (Sweat) 98 (Mashup) |image = |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Emmanuelle Soum (P2) Sweat Laura Ferretti|dura = 3:42}} "Limbo" by Daddy Yankee is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are the office-mates. P1 P1 is a man who wears yellow glasses, a yellow shirt held up with orange suspenders, brown pants with a black belt, a black tie with two green stripes on it and orange and green shoes. He wears a black jacket before removing it. P2 P2 is a woman who wears orange glasses, a green tank top, a yellow skirt, an orange tie and a brown belt. She wears black heels with orange tips before removing them. limbo_coach_1_big.png|P1 limbo_coach_2_big.png|P2 Sweat The coach, who is female, has brown hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow hairband. She wears a yellow sweat band on her left hand, a green and orange cheerleader's outfit, a pair of yellow shorts, green soccer socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. The dancer has a brown outline. Background The background is set in an office. When the song starts, the sky turns into a gradient of yellow, and the solid-colored buildings move to the dance. After the sun sets in the background, the windows of the office turn into lights of red, yellow, and green. They turn transparent again to reveal the green scenery. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has a total of 3''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All:' Put both of your arms out, bend them in slightly and shake your torso. limboallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves LimboGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat The Sweat routine has a total of 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Wave your arms while hopping on one foot. LimboSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Limbo 123.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup The Mashup has a total of 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms out (Done with the dancer from [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]]) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 LimboMashupGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 & 2 ''in-game Mashup Limbo'' has a Mashup can only be unlocked on '''January' Dancers *''Limbo'' (Sweat) ' *We No Speak Americano'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' '''GM1 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Step By Step'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Love You Like a Love Song'' *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rasputin'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) ' Appearances in Mashups ''Limbo is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Problem '''(Lovers Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) Sweat * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Candy * C'mon * Feel So Right * Irish Meadow Dance * September (Sweatember) * Starships * Follow The Leader * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] Captions ''Limbo the Sweat dancer appears in Party Master Modes. Here are captions attributed to her moves. * Sporty Steps * Relaxing Arms Trivia * For some reason, the Sweat dancer's appearance in the song's Mashup is either paused or fast-forwarded on the Xbox 360. * The Sweat dancer somewhat resembles Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny). * Even though P2 wears yellow glasses, her avatar's glasses are blue. Additionally, the avatar for P1 has a cyan tie and a blue shirt, but the actual coach wears a black tie and a yellow shirt. * This song won in the Duo of the Year category on the first Just Dance Awards. * In the Classic dance, the "limbo pole" is created by the other player while the limbo-ing dancer does the limbo below the shaking hands of the limbo pole player. ** In the Sweat version, the dancer does her own limbo with an imaginary limbo pole. * This is the seventh Spanish song in the series, after Boom, Mamasita, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) and Livin’ la Vida Loca. It's followed by Maria, Follow The Leader, Can’t Get Enough, Bailando, Macarena, Rabiosa, Junto a Ti, El Tiki, Hips Don’t Lie and La Bicicleta. * P2 bears a striking resemblance to Velma Dinkley from the Scooby-Doo series. * When P2 bends on P1 and makes a limbo with her arms, a certain point of her back turns black. Gallery limbo.jpg|''Limbo'' Limboswt cover generic.png|''Limbo'' (Sweat) SJOP41 358a95a1 14.png|''Limbo'' (Mashup) limboopener.png|''Limbo'' on the menu limbomenu_.png|Routine Selection Menu limbo_cover@2x.jpg| cover Limboavatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 Limboavatar1.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 128.png|P1's avatar on 129.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 200128.png|P1's golden avatar 200129.png|P2's golden avatar 300128.png|P1's diamond avatar 300129.png|P2's diamond avatar Limboi.PNG|Gameplay Limboswt hd screenshot.png|Sweat File:LimboAward.jpg|The award limbo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms limbo back glitch.png|P2's glitch on her back Videos Daddy_Yankee_-_Limbo Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Daddy Yankee Limbo Just Dance 2014 - Limbo (Sweat) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 Limbo Music & Lyrics by Daddy Yankee Mash-Up Video References Site Navigation